Unexpected Savior
by Luc16
Summary: ONE-SHOT! When Loki save Darcy unexpectedly, how will she react? What takes place when she goes to Asgard? (Sorry, really bad at summaries but hope you enjoy!) Darcy/Loki


**Ok, so I wrote this for a friend (Sunnyontheheights) for her birthday a little while ago and she's been wanting me to publish it. However, I haven't edited it fully but I haven't had time so here it is. lol Let me know if there are too many mistakes and I'll edit and fix em. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! :D**

**I do not own the characters from Thor or Thor 2. This is purely fan made. **

* * *

Darcy

I was going to Asgard. I was finally going to Asgard!

"Thank you thank you thank you Jane! You are the best!" I sing, hugging Jane tightly. Jane laughs and pats me on the back.

"Remember, you're coming along to help me. We're doing science in Asgard not playing," Jane reprimands, pushing me away. Yeah, sure, like that was why Jane was going to Asgard.

"Please, you're only going to Asgard to see Thor," I say as Jane blushes, "You're only taking me along to make it look like it's a scientific expedition." Jane opens her mouth to deny it but she ends up throwing her hands up and muttering as she walks away. I'm beaming and I really want to share this with someone. Who could I share it with? Ian? Thinking of Ian sends a painful knife into my chest. Ian had broken up with me after three months of dating. His reasoning, because I was too blunt and honest and I couldn't keep my mouth shut and this was a problem.

I quickly shake my head to erase Ian out of my thoughts. My excitement has died down and there's no one else I can really tell. I sigh and head to my room to pack. It would be cool to see Thor again, with all of his muscle. Hey, he was Jane's man, no doubt about that, but that doesn't mean I can't admire from afar. I put my earphones in and turn my ipod to Panic at the Disco. The song "Let's Kill Tonight" came on and my mind wanders to the only person who I could imagine saying that. Loki.

_I run with Jane as she reads her toaster-looking device that seems to be bleeping out of control. We're both panting and ducking the falling debris. Aliens have invaded New York and are destroying everything. The sane thing to do is to run away but no, we are running towards the chaos. Someone, thinking sanely, runs past me, shoving me to the ground. I fall hard with a grunt._

_ "Jane!" I yell, my voice higher than expected. I look around frantically but all I see are running, screaming people. I can't see Jane._

_ "Jane!" I yell frantically. My voice chokes and I can feel panic rising into my throat, cutting off my airways. I back away to a wall, trying to protect myself from the people running away. I gasp trying to make my brain think coherently. I am a strong woman, I am a smart woman (ok maybe that wasn't true, let's say I was semi-smart), I can do this. What was I going to do? Find Jane, Jane had all the answers. I hated relying on Jane for so much but I had no freaking clue what to do and I was panicking and I couldn't breathe._

_ "Jane you stupid scientist! Where are you!? How could you leave me behind!?" I scream. The words just pour out of my mouth and I can't stop them. When I fell scared or panicked or anything really my mouth becomes an unstoppable force._

_ "I hate you! I hate this job and stupid college! I'm quitting after this. Do you hear me Jane!? I QUIT!" I scream as loud as I can. No one even looks at me and they keep running away. Jane is nowhere in sight. Suddenly, more screams break out in front of me and people scramble out of the way as an alien heads our way. He shoots his gun-like-thing and several people scream and die. Holy crap, they're dead. I get up and try to run but someone runs into me and I fall again. I look up and lock eyes with the alien. Crap, I'm dead. I'm dead I'm dead I'm deadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead. I somehow find my legs and stand up, my back against the wall. If I run he shoots me, if a stay he shoots me. Great, I was definitely dead._

_ "Go away!" I shout unable to stop my mouth. The alien makes a weird gargling-screeching noise, which I assume is laughing._

_ "I mean it! I know a Norse god and he will kick your butt if you kill me. Well maybe he won't, he's closer to Jane but that doesn't matter! He'll kill you anyways," I say, trailing off. The alien slowly approaches me and his eyes chill me to the core._

_ "Stay away from me! I will not taste good!" I shout looking from side to side. I can't die like this. Not some pathetic death like this. No, I __**would**__ not die like this. I grab my shoe and chuck it at the alien, hitting him square in the chest._

_ "I will not die like this!" I scream, taking off my other shoe. I throw it but this time the alien dodges. I look around for another weapon but there's nothing but debris and parts that I can't lift. I pick up a piece of the building that wasn't impossible to lift and raise it up above my head. I open my mouth to roar in defiance when a figure steps in front of me. He has a slight but powerful build with shoulder-length black hair. His outfit looks ridiculous like it's from another world. I choke and let the debris smash at my feet. Ah crap. Loki stands in front of me, his staff held by his side._

_ "Leave her alone," Loki says nonchalantly. His voice is deep and melodic and sounds like it's layered in hidden emotion. The alien screeches and warbles, continuing to advance._

_ "I warned you," Loki shrugs as his staff glows blue. A blue light smashes into the alien and the alien bursts and disintegrates with a screech. There's silence and I realize I'm holding my breath. I suck in a breath and force myself to keep breathing. Keep breathing keep breathing but oh my gosh Loki was right there keep breathing keep breathing he's going to kill me-_

_ "I'm not going to kill you," Loki says as he turns around. My breath catches and it's not because I'm facing a killer. Loki, up close, is startlingly attractive. His ice blue eyes cut through me and shake my walls. His face is sharp and angular and his mouth looks really good when he smirks._

_ "You're a killer," I squeak, trying to force myself to NOT find him visually appealing. One of his eyebrows raises and his smirk widens, showing perfect white teeth. Crap, why did he have to be attractive?_

_ "Yes, I am," he says, his eyes roaming over me. I gulp and back away but I'm already against the wall._

_ "You're Loki," my mouth says, stating the obvious, "Thor's brother."_

_ "How unfortunate that you remember me because of my brother," Loki scowls. He leans towards me and I gasp, trying to back away but again, I'm against the wall, I can't go anywhere. His eyes are cold and calculating but there's something else. Is it curiosity?_

_ "You are a very interesting creature," Loki says, inspecting me like a bug._

_ "No I'm not, go away," I choke. I look to my left but I doubt I can run away. I look back and yelp in surprise. Loki is now inches from my face. Wow, those are beautiful eyes. Loki smirks at my reaction._

_ "My intention was to capture you," I stop breathing, "But it seems I've mistaken you for Jane," my heart thumps loudly, "You cannot be the one Thor is enamored with, you are too loud," ouch that hurt, "too much like him," did I take that as a compliment or an insult? "However, you are fascinating." Loki reaches up and brushes my hair away from my face. His fingers are cold and sends shivers down my spine._

_ "Why did you save me?" I whisper. I don't think my voice is working properly. A flicker of confusion and doubt crosses Loki's face._

_ "I do not know," he whispers back, "I felt…that I must save you." Our eyes lock and I swear my heart is beating so loud he can probably hear it. There's a commotion to the left and Loki's eyes flick over._

_ "I must go," he breathes. He steps away and taps his staff. A blue light engulfs him and he disappears. For a few moments, I don't breathe, his absence almost as suffocating as his presence was. I suck in a breath and remind myself how to breathe. I slide to the ground, panting, gasping for air. What the hell just happened? I don't know if I want to cry or laugh or scream. I'm so scared and confused and I don't want to be here. _

_ "Darcy!" a voice calls. At first I don't respond and just look at my shaking hands._

_ "Darcy!" the voice calls again and my head snaps up. Jane is running towards me, looking frantic._

_ "What are you doing? Do you want to die!? Get up," she yells as she hauls me up. I stumble and try to talk but for once my mouth doesn't want to work._

_ "We have to follow these readings. They'll lead us to Thor," Jane says hurriedly, looking at her device. My heart throbs painfully. She has no idea what I just went through and she doesn't even care why I fell behind. I can feel my defenses start to build up again. Don't let anyone in. They always leave._

_ "Well then what are we waiting for? Come on!" I say and pull her away. She runs with me, never knowing that I'm yearning for the presence that was able to break down all of my walls._

The memory catches me by surprise and my heart starts beating faster. I would be able to see Loki in Asgard. The very attractive god of mischief. Thor has been communicating better with Jane and said that after the stunt he pulled with Odin, the Allfather, he started to behave and even admitted that what he did was wrong. Thor was convinced he had his brother back whereas Jane still thought he was a killer. In front of Jane, I agreed with her but I really didn't know. Why would a killer save a bystander? Why would Loki save me? The song on my ipod changes and it shakes me from my thoughts. I push the thoughts from my mind and continue to pack for the trip to Asgard…and possibly seeing Loki.

* * *

Loki

I read the sentence again but Thor walks by me, again. I sigh, putting the book down and looking up at my brother. Thor was pacing back and forth in the sitting room, waiting for the signal from Heimdall that Jane and her "expedition" had arrived. I shake my head and smirk. Thor honestly thought that Jane was bringing scientists to explore Asgard when in reality, she just wanted to see him. Thor was muttering greetings under his breath. Should I tell him? I smile, No, it was too much fun watching him stress.

I turn back to my book and try reading again but my thoughts wander. A seed of doubt and nervousness creeps into my heart. The last time I saw Jane was several weeks ago and we had agreed to a tolerant friendship. However, the rest of Jane's "team" I'd seen in New York when I wanted to rule them. A small part of me still thought they were inferior but I knew that it was wrong to force them into a kingdom. Plus, they were too numerous to control properly and too unpredictable. Too much work. I think of the team Jane decided to bring. There was the older man, Elric Selvig, an agent from Shield, and Jane's intern, Darcy. I have learned that I saved Darcy when I was in New York. My eyebrows pull down in thought.

Darcy, the brown haired woman with glasses and a voice that couldn't be stopped. She had yelled at the alien in defiance of death. She had a hidden inner strength that had drawn me to her. That and her bluntness. It was rather humorous and endearing. I remember her face as she looked at me. Flashes of shock, fear, and something else had been painted across her face. Her skin was surprisingly soft too and her hair was smooth…

"Brother, what are you thinking about?" Thor's voice interrupts my wandering thoughts.

"What?" I ask, caught off guard.

"What are you thinking about? You were wearing a look I've never seen on your face," Thor says, looking contemplative. I have a moment of panic, what did my face look like?

"Don't think too hard, brother. It's dangerous," I smirk. Thor frowns and huffs, "I am not stupid." He says it almost to himself, like he's reassuring himself. I smile and raise my eyebrows. Before he can say something, he tilts his head as if listening to something and then gulps.

"They're here, let's go," Thor says, sweeping from the room. I slide off the couch and follow Thor out of the room. We don't talk as we walk to the Bifrost, the tension increasing between us. As we approach, I see four figures as planned. There's the form of Jane gesturing around, Elric nodding, and the Shield agent standing in stunned awe.

"Holy Crap!" a voice shouts. That snaps the agent out of his stuned state and he composes his face to one of business. Elric and Jane don't even look, as they are used to Darcy's exclamations I assume. For it is Darcy who spoke. She's on the other side of the room from Jane looking out at the view of the universe.

"It is truly beautiful," Heimdall says in his low voice.

"Beautiful? It's freaking awesome!" Darcy says, excitement evident in her voice. She turns around and sees Heimdall.

"Holy Crap! You're Heimdall, the guy who sees everything! Oh my gosh does that mean you can see like every living thing? Like could you see my mom's cat or-"

"Darcy, calm down. Heimdall, it's nice to see you again," Jane sighs.

"It is a pleasure to see you and your friends as well," Heimdall smiles.

"Again, you mean seeing us again because you could see us when we were on earth," Darcy reiterates. Jane rolls her eyes and Heimdall chuckles.

"So is there anyone that you like especially watch? Like is there a girl-"

"Darcy!" Jane shouts in horror.

"What? It's just a question," Darcy shrugs her shoulders. Jane gives her a look and Darcy puts her hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine, no more questions," Darcy says. Jane smiles and turns towards Thor. Darcy sticks her tongue out at Jane. Jane and Thor embrace and Thor immediately turns to the others to welcome them. Jane looks like she wants more from Thor. I sigh, my idiot brother.

"Hey Thor, do you always wear your armor?" Darcy asks hitting Thor's chestplate.

"Yes he does," I say and all eyes turn towards me, "Odin makes him wear it so people know where he's going and can escape his clumsiness."

"I am not clumsy," Thor retorts, blushing slightly. I smirk. I love to rile Thor up, he rises to the bait so easily. It's been nice to go back to how it used to be, well it's not exactly the same but pretty close. There are still moments and subjects we don't bring up and he still watches me constantly, like I'm about to go on a murdering rampage.

"Loki," Darcy says walking up to me, "you don't have on your evil overlord costume." I can feel everyone tense but Darcy's oblivious. She stares at me with curious eyes and there's something else. I can't place it. For some reason, her comment doesn't offend me. Maybe it's the blunt way she says it or her curious eyes, but I find myself smiling.

"Yes, I decided to change, it was rather uncomfortable," I say.

"Did it rub you the wrong way?" she replies with a mock frown. I laugh and can almost feel everyone's, except Darcy's, shock.

"You could say that," I smirk, "Why would I want to be a-what did you call it? Evil overlord if my clothes chaffed against my skin?" Darcy smiles and I'm taken aback. Behind the glasses and snarky attitude, she's rather attractive. I glance at her body and notice she's curvy, not a twig like Jane. I like that.

"Well, you ever try taking over New York again, try sweatpants. There so comfortable you won't want to leave the house or palace or wherever you live," Darcy suggests.

"Sweatpants? They sound awful," I say, trying to shake the image of pants that make you sweat.

"Oh they don't actually make you sweat. It's just their name. They're like-"

"Darcy," Jane says. Darcy stops and looks back. Jane, just wanting to stop the conversation, looks between Thor and Darcy and then hits Thor in the chest. Thor looks down in confusion and then seems to compose himself.

"We have a feast prepared for you, please come," Thor says gesturing to the palace.

"Food? You should have said that from the beginning!" Darcy squeals and starts walking towards the palace. I hear Jane sigh in exasperation and Elric chuckles. We all start to walk to the palace, Darcy constantly asking questions. Jane and Thor answer when they can, while holding hands. After they stop answering, Darcy looks back at their handholding, rolls her eyes and turns forward. Now when she talks, she doesn't expect an answer, she talks for the sake of talking. What an interesting woman, I think. This visit would be more entertaining than I thought.

* * *

Darcy

The food is freaking the best food I've ever had. And it's like an endless buffet. The servants keep bringing more food and I feel like a pig for shoveling so much food into my food. That is until I look over at one of Thor's friends, Volstagg, and basically see him inhaling his food. Fandral, also Thor's friend, I think tried to hit on me but stopped when I spoke to him with my mouth full. I think Sif keeps giving me disgusted looks but I don't care. There's nothing this good on earth. I look up and see Loki looking at me. He doesn't look away when I meet his eye, just smirks. I feel a blush creep into my cheeks and go back to my food. I hadn't expected Loki to be funny, to have a sense of humor. I realize now that I probably shouldn't have brought up the evil overlord stuff but Loki played along with it. Heck, he joked about it. I had to agree with Thor, I think he'd changed. His eyes look different than they did in New York. In New York, they had this sort of crazed, desperate look. Now, they look old and kinda sad if you look really hard. Although, when he laughed his eyes lit up. Stop thinking about him.

"So what are we eating?" I ask to distract myself from my thoughts. Thor looks up from gazing at Jane, gag.

"It is called Nurberd. I believe it would be called a dog on earth," Thor explains. I hear Jane, Elric, and the agent from Shield all choke. I pause, my fork halfway to my mouth. Dog? I'm eating dog. I look at the meat on my fork and can feel myself drool.

"Oh I don't care, it's too good not to eat," I say out loud. Jane looks horrified and Thor looks back and forth between us.

"Nurberd is not like your dogs on earth. They are bigger than a horse and very powerful. They would be called a dog because of how they're skeletons are similar to dogs," Loki explains. He sounds like he covers Thor's butt a lot. Jane still looks skeptical but Elric and the agent keep eating.

"So they're like Clifford the big red dog?" I ask, the thought popping into my brain and out of my mouth before I can stop and think. Loki tilts his head and his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I do not know that reference," Loki says sounding slightly annoyed. I wonder if he's annoyed with himself or me.

"It's this kids story about a big red dog that's taller than a house. Everyone's afraid of it until it help the people," I explain. Loki's eyes narrow.

"You have a story about a big red dog? What does that teach young children? It is not possible to have a dog that size on earth. What is the point of the story?" Loki asks.

"I don't know, I haven't read it in like ten years. Why does a story need to have a point?"

"Why would you listen to a story with no point?"

"To go to sleep? I don't know, I don't read stories very often," I shrug.

"Well, even our children stories have points to them," Loki says. I bristle slightly, feeling as if Loki is insulting earth. He didn't have the right to do that, especially since he tried to be an evil overlord over earth.

"Our stories have points," I retort.

"Give me an example."

"Cinderella."

"She looses her shoe."

"She's nice to people who are mean to her."

"Give me another example."

"Robin Hood." Loki and I continue like this for several minutes, throwing back stories. Well, mostly me saying fairytales and Loki guessing the point of them. He knows a surprising amount of fairytales. I stumped him on Princess and the Frog and Rumplestiltskin. Somehow we got on the topic of how weird fairytales and legends are.

"Please, your myths are so much more ridiculous than ours," I say.

"I find a woman sleeping for a hundred years because she touched a spindle is very ridiculous," Loki scoffs.

"Have you heard some of the Norse mythology stuff? It's insane! You apparently give birth to an eight legged horse and a serpent," I retort. Loki's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"I what?" he asks. Thor guffaws and slams the table. Loki scowls, "Like your mythology would be better."

"You're the god of fertility," I say and immediately Thor stops laughing. Loki starts to laugh.

"God of fertility!"

"At least I didn't give birth to a horse!"

"Oh but it was a horse with eight legs! You must have given me fertile loins to produce that," Loki says sarcastically. Thor opens his mouth like a fish but he has no comeback. I laugh at the expression of defeat on Thor's face and triumph on Loki's. Loki was hilarious.

"Don't feel too bad Thor, I once saw Jane dressed up in a Tinker Bell costume," I say, feeling bad for Thor.

"N-no I didn't," Jane denies, blushing.

"You so did. You even had the wings and the shoes! They had little puff-"

"Darcy, stop!" Jane shouts slamming her hands on the table. I freeze and my smile slips away. Jane looks livid as she glares at me.

"Just stop. You've been talking non-stop ever since we got here. If you weren't talking then you were stuffing your face with food. So just stop," Jane rants angrily. The table's gone quiet and I can feel heat rush to my cheeks.

"Fine," I say standing up, "I'm going to go eat and talk to myself that way I won't bother you and your googly eyes with Thor." I turn to leave but then turn back, "But I'm taking the bread with me." I snatch a loaf of the table, turn on my heel, and stalk out of the room. I hear Eric sigh, like he just watched his kids throw a tantrum. I'm not a kid. I just don't like being yelled at. And she's been rolling her eyes and sighing and clicking her tongue all day. It's both annoying and hurtful. Does she not see that? I wander around the huge palace and finally find an open balcony somewhere. The air is nice and cool. It smells different than any air on earth, but it's a good smell. I take a bite of the bed and groan. Gosh this food was good. I sit on the edge of the balcony and look up at the night sky. It was gorgeous, more gorgeous than on earth. On earth, the stars were twinkling silver lights. But on Asgard, the stars were different colors. There were streaks of green and blue, red and orange, it was like a kaleidoscope. Add the bread and this was much better than eating dinner at the table. I finish the bread slowly and just admire the stars.

"They're quite beautiful aren't they?" a voice says behind me. I jump and scramble to my feet. As I turn around, my eyes widen. Loki stands in the doorway to the balcony with his hands behind his back. His face is in shadow from the light in the room but his eyes stand out. They are an electric blue that pierce through the darkness. He's wearing a smirk that I've come to realize is on his face a lot. Maybe it's his default setting.

"I never knew there were so many colors," I say just to say something. I really didn't like silence if I was with another person. By myself it wasn't too bad but if I was with someone, there needed to be noise. Loki steps out of the doorway and stands next to me.

"Do you know what makes the different colors?" Loki asks. I blink and remind myself not to stare. Even if his eyes are captivating. I look back at the sky and shrug.

"I don't know, stars are made of gas right?" I venture. Loki smiles and looks up to the sky.

"That is correct. The gas…" Loki starts to explain the reason behind the colors. He makes big sweeping motions with his hand and his voice is a deep and melodic. It still has the layers of emotion but not as much as the time in New York. I ask questions a lot and it isn't until later that I realize I was actually listening to science. Whenever Jane explained things I tended to stop listening because it was boring. But when Loki explained things, it was like he was telling a story. At times he did because these stars held history and life. He was painting me a picture and telling me a story and explaining science to me all at the same time. It must have been his voice.

"You have a really nice voice," I interrupt. He stops midsentence and turns towards me.

"Thank you," he smirks and I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Sorry, I tend to just blurt whatever comes to my head," I apologize. Loki tilts his head and stares at me. Usually, when people stare at you it feels weird but when Loki stared at me, I wanted him to.

"I find that endearing," Loki says and I blink in surprise.

"Endearing?"

"Yes it means that I like that about you." My blush deepens. I can't believe he just said that. He just said it, so bluntly. I do that, I think. Wow, is this what it feels like? Why don't people like it?

"I know what endearing means," I mumble. I try but am unable to tear my gaze away from him. It doesn't seem to register until a few seconds later that I realize he's gotten closer to me.

"Forgive me," Loki says quietly, "I did not mean to insult you." I'm trying to breathe normally because he was really close. Like I could feel his breath on my face close. Suddenly, I remember the last time we were this close.

"Why did you save me?" I breathe, "In New York. During the alien attack." His eyes darken but he doesn't pull away.

"I believe my response will be the same as the last time you asked me that question," Loki whispers, "I felt compelled to save you. Was I wrong to?" I feel my heartbeat increase because I know what's coming and I don't know what I should do.

"No," I breathe, "I'm glad you saved me." Our eyes meet and I take a breath. Our lips meet and my heart stops. His lips are cold and soft. I close my eyes and lean into the kiss. Even if my mind didn't know what to do, my body does. My hands reach up to wrap around his neck and I feel his hands on my waist. I pull away and look into his bright blue eyes.

"I'm really glad you saved me," I breathe and I feel him smirk. Our lips meet again but this time it's not as soft. My hands find their way into his hair and his hands move to my lower and upper back, pressing me against him. Our breaths mix and tongues dance. I haven't kissed anyone like this in my life and I didn't even know my tongue could do that. But man does this feel good. I don't know how long we stay locked in each other's embrace but by the time we pull away, we're both breathing hard and I feel like my lips are swollen. I suddenly remember something my mother said to me once when we talked about boys. Play hard to get, men love the chase. Well, I hope norse gods liked the chase too, I think. I grip his neck and pull myself towards him, my lips brushing his ear.

"Thank you," I breathe. I can feel him shiver and I pull away. I turn away and walk away without looking back. As soon as I exit the room that led to the balcony I speed walk back to the room where I'm staying. I close the door and lean against it. Wow, that kiss was intense. I can still taste him and I really want more. No, I tell myself, let him come to me. I smile and think, let the chase begin.

* * *

Loki

I couldn't sleep last night. I couldn't get the feeling of Darcy's lips out of my head. Or her words as she whispered in my ear. Thank you. What was she thanking me for? For the kiss? For saving her? These questions ran circles around my head and kept me up all night. I rub my face and slowly get up. I dress quickly and make sure to put on a nonchalant face on. I make my way to breakfast and sit next to Darcy. She doesn't even look at me when I sit down but continues her conversation with Jane. They seem to have made up because the tension between them is gone. Throughout the entire meal and for the next two days, Darcy doesn't try to initiate anything. I try to get her alone and she insists on someone else to come along. I compliment her and she just smiles and makes a joke. It is baffling. I swear she kissed me back and she looked like she wanted more. I even try a little magic but she just glances at me and looks away, like she's not interesting. I don't understand. They day Darcy and the others are to leave I find a napkin-wrapped bundle on my bedside table. I open it up and fine one of earth's mobile phone things and a note. I pick up the note and read:

You look adorable with your puppy-dog face but you're going

to have to do more than magic to impress me. This is Jane's

cell-phone(she won't miss it), call me if you have anything impressive to say. ;P

I look at the cell-phone and press on the button. Darcy's face pops up and she's sticking her tongue out at me. I laugh and finally realize what she's been doing. She wants me to chase her. Bold woman. I smile and slide my finger across the screen opening to a new page. I press a few more icons, earth technology is quite fascinating, and find her contact. I smile and then make the screen go dark. I shall call her later. The chase is on.

I walk along with Thor and the midgardians back to the Bi Frost. Jane and Thor are trying hard not to look sad as they hold hands. Darcy glances back at me and I smirk. She quickly looks away and talks to the agent from Shield. Eric is talking with Sif about some weapon or other. We eventually make it to the Bi Frost globe and Heimdall thrusts his sword into the controls. Everyone begins to make their goodbyes. Jane shakes hands with everyone but keeps close to Thor. Darcy hugs or shakes hands with the others. She turns to me and sticks out her hand.

"Goodbye Loki, I'm glad you're not wearing your evil-overlord costume anymore," Sigyn says as I shake her hand. Oh I love this game.

"As am I, it was a pleasure Darcy," I say and kiss her hand. Her cheeks redden and she pulls her hand away from mine. I smirk and place my hands behind my back. She turns and stands next to Eric. Darcy and the others step into the Bi Frost and in a flash, they're gone. Thor sighs and starts walking back to the palace. We follow after but not before Heimdall gives me a look. I smile back and walk back to the palace.

Later that night I sit in my bed with the phone held in my hand. I look up Darcy's contact again and stare at her picture. I almost his the call button but decide not to. She made me wait for two days, I can make her wait for a little while. I smile and place the phone on the bedside table. In the morning, I stretch and reach for the phone. This time I don't hesitate to press the call button. I'm awarded with a ringing sound.

"Hello?" a groggy, morning voice says. I smile and look out my window.

"Good morning Darcy," I chuckle. I hear her breath catch and then a giggle. My smile widens and I lay back down in my bed. The morning sun rises as Darcy and I talk and it's not until a knock at my door comes that there's a pause in our conversation. We say goodbye and I get ready for the day. As I head to breakfast, there's one thing I know for certain. I couldn't wait for Jane to come back for another "science experiment."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
